Far Beyond the Willows
by DJA66
Summary: A sequel to William Horwood's "The Willows and Beyond." The River Bankers enter the spirit world.


**Author's Note: William Horwood has had four sequels to The Wind in The Willows published. My story picks up from the Epilogue of his final book, The Willows and Beyond.**

They were together once more, the two friends, Mole and Ratty, in Ratty's beloved blue rowing boat. They had set out on their final trip and were leaving the world behind them. Contented, they looked back though the river mist at Nephew and Young Rat, a last glimpse of their old life.

"Ratty, can you hear that voice? Is it the voice of the River I'm hearing?"

"It is, and I've never heard her so clearly. She is asking us to travel with her, but first our friends are waiting for us to join them."

The voice was low, but definitely female, not husky but sweet like the voice of a 'cello. It was a welcoming, friendly voice, but slow as though the speaker was weary or in sickness.

They reached the Island, where they had found little Portly safe asleep many years before. Lightly they stepped ashore, the constraints of old age falling away. The old boat they left behind; it could carry them no further. And there was old Badger, buried in the churchyard two years ago, but shyly greeting them now and as sturdy as he had ever been. Otter bounded across to welcome them and the four friends were together.

Was there anyone else here? Toad of course! How could anyone forget Toad? Excitedly he hailed them all and with the fire of his enthusiasm hurried them to far side of that magical isle. They had landed at dawn, but on that further side it was dusk; they knew then that they had entered another realm.

Mole peered ahead; there was no mist here and no weir either, indeed no flowing River but a vast expanse of calm water. "Ratty, far over there, are those lights? I think that is where we are meant to go. How are we to cross?"

"Why by boat of course, nothing simpler." Ratty laughed, remembering their first meeting; though it was a lifetime away the memory was vivid and clear. His reverie was broken by loud calls from Toad, who had spied such a boat: a steam launch fired up and ready to receive them. There was a boarding plank amidships.

There was already a figure on board; a rather indistinct figure clearly beckoning them to embark. Toad rushed forward and in no time was in the prow looking ahead towards the allure of those distant lights. Mole and the Water Rat strolled; they knew it would wait for them and that there was no need for haste. Once aboard Ratty went astern to see the crewman. The figure at the wheel was large and rather featureless, with a blurry outline transparent at the edges; it was more substantial than a spectre but far from solid. It spoke with the same voice they had heard while rowing across to the Island, but now the words as well as the meaning were clear: "Do not be alarmed dear Rat, we two know each other of old. I am the River."

"Where are we going?" asked Mole.

"My destination is those lights; I am to 'take the cure'. But for you my dear River Bankers, I think it will be a mere starting point in your adventures."

Otter and Badger came aboard and sat together, deep in conversation and oblivious of all around them. Invisible hands lit the boat's lamps, shipped the gang plank and cast off front and aft. The water was like a great mirror, with only their small bow-wave disturbing its calm. The red and yellow lights ahead resolved into buildings, large and small, hung with coloured lanterns. The steam boat chugged away and they crossed more quickly than they had expected, soon arriving at a broad sweep of stone steps leading to the lights and buildings above. The five River Bankers disembarked and with them the figure who had driven the steamer. On stepping ashore its appearance had become that of a stooped, grey-haired woman, dressed in a multitude of filthy, ragged garments. She had been silent throughout the crossing, and now addressed them all.

"Welcome to the world of the spirits. I am the spirit of the River, your River, and I have come to take the famous baths here and be cleansed. You once left the River when it was fouled by the Town and man's industry, but things will improve and the River will be fit again for your descendants.

"As for yourselves, O children of Pan, you have joined the immortals. You are honoured guests here; welcome to indulge in the delights of this place for as long as you wish, and free to go on whenever you like. I must go back to the River very soon; it is beyond my vision whether you will return to it one day."

Solemnly, six abreast, they climbed the steps, the spirit walking with difficulty. At the top two figures patiently waited, and bowed to the arrivals in Japanese fashion. One was a frog dressed in extravagantly bright European garb, the other a young man in a plain white tunic.

. . . . . .

After a few days the spirit of the River said goodbye to the River Bankers. Transformed by the cleansing powers of the bathhouse she had regained the appearance of an elegant and lively young woman. Her voice was now cheery, even bubbly. It gladdened their hearts to see her so restored.

The friends discussed what to do next. Badger was uneasy, the busyness, bright lights and crowds of strangers were not in the least to his liking. He had enjoyed a short stay, he said, but despite the best attentions of their hosts he wished to leave. Indeed, only Toad had any wish to remain.

How were they to 'go on'? As delicately as possible they consulted their hosts. Their wishes had been anticipated and at a moving ceremony at the bathhouse, where they were applauded by staff and clientele alike, 'Universal Priority Rail Passes' were given to each of them. With these passes they could travel the train whenever they wished to wherever they wished.

A multitude of suggestions were made as to where they might go, and what sights they should see. The Water Rat wrote careful notes. After much debate their plans were made, and the five explorers boarded the train together for their great adventure.

. . . . .

That was then. And now?

Should you find yourself aboard that train then look out for Toad, for he is a frequent traveller. Make yourself known to him and he will be delighted to relate, with gusto, the tale of how he once escaped from prison and avoided re-capture by jumping from a moving train.

Leave the train at that lonely halt, and if you have the temerity, knock on the door of Zeniba the witch. If you are lucky you will find her together with her good friend The Badger, but it would be just as likely that he will be slipping out by a back way as she answers the door, for he does so dislike society.

Best of all, if you can find it, dismount at the station for the river. Go quietly along its banks, and – if you are very lucky – you may spy a mole and a water rat enjoying a picnic together in a tranquil spot. You may be sure that their friend the Otter is not far away.


End file.
